A Torrid Love Affair
by Kick Caskett
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives, but when another man shows up professing his love, there are going to be a few, tiny problems.R&R xx


**A Torrid Love Affair**

_It was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives, but when another man shows up professing his love, there are going to be a few, tiny problems._

.

.

.

She stirred from her sleep once the light seeped in through the curtains. She tried to get up out of her bed only to realise that there was a set of arms wrapped around her abdomen. She managed to slightly loosen the grip which allowed her to roll over to see this face. _Still asleep._ She took a deep breath before slowly moving out of the bed they had just shared. She quietly tip-toed out of the room, being careful not to wake him.

He woke up in a sweat shortly after, thinking that she had disappeared…again. That she had walked out on him…again. He knew that she was an independent woman but you think with a ring on her ringer she wouldn't be so quick to leave. He began to search around the room for a clue to suggest that she was still in the apartment.

His mind was relieved when she walked into the room holding two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

She made her way over to him on the bed, sitting beside him. He popped himself up onto his elbow so he could take a sip of the caffeinated drink. "Did I wake you?" she asked shyly.

"Of course not, sweetie" he gently spoke as he let her settle into his side. His eyes said everything. Don't ever leave me again. They had been through too much for her to just walk out.

"I'm sorry Javi" she apologised. He attacked her lips with a kiss as a way of saying 'you're forgiven.' They slowly broke apart only to look into each other's eyes. She had to keep reminding herself every day that she was so lucky to meet such an amazing man.

"17 more days" she barely whispered. He fully understood what she was going on about as he took her hands in his and gently ran his thumb over her soft skin.

"I can't believe is so soon. It seemed like just yesterday that I proposed." Javier was recalling the memory of about a year about when he showed up at the precinct with a dozen roses and a heart shaped box. Kate was delighted but also a bit annoyed at the gesture. The precinct obviously erupted into cheers. They had been dating for about a year before that.

Kate piped up which caused Javier to come back to reality. "Mrs. Kate Esposito."

"Sounds perfect" he said as he kissed her forehead. They could have stayed like this all day. But sadly they still were both still homicide detectives at the 12th and had to go to work. They untangled themselves and decided it was best to get going.

.

.

.

They were tightly holding each other's hand as they excited the elevator that led to the bull pen at the 12th precinct homicide division. Javier dropped her hand once he saw who was sitting at the chair next to his fiancé's desk.

"What is he doing here?" questioned Esposito as he saw the self-proclaimed ruggedly handsome writer. His tone was harsh. He was not impressed at all.

"Be nice" sternly spoke Beckett as she walked over to greet her former shadow. He finished the Nikki Heat series 2 years ago and about 2 months after that, he left.

"Castle" warmly spoke Beckett as she pulled her old friend into a hug.

Castle embraced back in the hug which caused Javier to cringe. "Good to see you too Beckett. You too Espo." He faked a smile knowing that Beckett would absolutely kill him if he wasn't being polite. Javier had never hated anyone more than he did Castle. He knew all the history that was there between Beckett and him and he hated that. He also knew the way she used to feel about him, and feelings like that just don't go away in a matter of years. As a matter of fact they never go away. But Kate was his and nothing was ever going to change that.

Beckett threw her bag and jacket onto her desk before questioning what was going on and why he decided to show up to the precinct after so many years. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Plain and simple, but it got straight to the point. Beckett indicated for Castle to follow her to the break room. He obliged and walked just 2 steps behind her. She shut the door behind them, knowing full well where this conversation was heading.

"So…" spoke Castle, not knowing really where to start the conversation.

"I told you I'm not leaving my fiancé for you" reminded Beckett as she tried to keep her distance from the world famous author but it felt as if he was closing in on her. It was if he was trapping her into something that she couldn't want to get further away from, but at the same time wanted nothing more in her entire life.

"You told me just the other day that you loved me. Are you telling me those feelings just disappeared in a mere matter of 72 hours?"

"No, but I am not giving up on what I have with Javier, for something that won't last." She knew how harsh that sounded, but she also knew his reputation. He was a playboy.

"You don't know that Kate. And besides you have been sleeping with me for the last year and he doesn't know anything. That tells me that he isn't all that interested in you."

"Yes and I regret every single time I do. I'm a one and done kind of girl and this…" she gestured to the space between them, "…is not a good thing." Beckett knew that she had broken this heart before and but this time it just seemed so much worse.

Castle was losing hope. He knew the way she felt about him and he needed to prove that to her before it was too late.

"Kate you are just pushing the feelings away because you're scared. Scared that you know this is real. Scared that you actually want this." Beckett had heard enough and walked out of the break room and back into her fiancé's arms. Javier could stop the smile forming on his face. He chose her.

"Wait, Beckett" called out Castle as he came running out of the break room. Castle stopped just before Beckett who was standing with her arms folded over her chest. It was if she was trying to protect herself. Protect herself from him.

"Kate I know that you don't want to hear this right now, but if I don't do this I am going to regret this for the rest of my life." Castle began to bend down onto his right knee and pulled a small purple velvet box from his pocket. "Katherine Beckett. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

**A/N: And that's a wrap…For now…Depending what you guys think I may write a follow up chapter, but please leave me a review to let me know XD**


End file.
